1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push delivery apparatus, a mobile terminal, and a push delivery system and, in particular, to a push delivery apparatus, a mobile terminal, and a push delivery system that provide a content based on the location of a user and up-to-date information to the user when a packet network is not available.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art related to the present invention will be described first. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-060627) describes a technique in which when a mobile terminal sends location information measured by the mobile terminal to a server, the server selects displayable information and sends the information back to the mobile terminal Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-315059) describes a technique in which when a mobile terminal sends measured location information to a server, the server selects information that can be displayed at the current time and notifies the mobile terminal of the information.
Patent Literatures 3 (Japanese Patent No. 4092976) and 4 (Japanese Patent No. 4618284) disclose techniques to display a content stored previously on a mobile terminal in accordance with a location measured by the mobile terminal. Patent Literature 5 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-056251) discloses a technique to estimate an approximate location of a terminal on the basis of the location of a base station serving the terminal. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 5, an approximate location of a terminal can be estimated even if the terminal does not have a position measuring facility.
Patent Literature 6 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-532796) discloses a technique relating to transmission of short messages in which data in a short message containing information concerning the structure or content of the short message is sent to enable determination as to whether all of the message should be downloaded or only part of the message should be downloaded.
Non-Patent Literature 1 (SMS International Roaming Service and International SMS service, NTT DoCoMo Technical Journal, Vol. 13, No. 2, July 2005, p. 69, retrieved online on Jan. 13, 2012, Internet <URL: http://www.nttdocomo.cajp/binay/pdf/corporate/technology/rd/technical_journal/bn/vol13—2/vol13—2—068jp.pdf>), which provides an overview of an international roaming service technique, discloses that in some regions, only voice calls and SMS, which use circuit switching, are available and packet communications using packet switching (that is, Internet connections) are not available.
However, the techniques described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 cannot be used when the mobile terminal is in an area where the mobile terminal cannot connect to a packet network, such as when the mobile terminal is roaming abroad, because the techniques use the Internet to send location information from the mobile terminal to the server and to deliver information from the server to the mobile terminal.
The techniques described in Patent Literatures 3 and 4, which display information stored on a mobile terminal beforehand, cannot display information based on up-to-date information for example when a store that has a content created and stored on the mobile terminal has unexpectedly shut down or changed its regular closing day.
Patent Literature 5 described above discloses no technique relating to content delivery in areas where a packet network is not available. The technique described in Patent Literature 6 is intended to enable selection as to whether all or part of a short message should be downloaded and is completely different in object and configuration from the technique of the present invention, which is intended to enable selection as to whether all or part of web data is to be received.
The technique described in Non-Patent Literature 1 does not disclose content delivery in areas where a packet network is not available.